Raiden sireling of Raziel
by kainthegreat
Summary: Raiden is the last remaining decedent of the Razielim, but for some reason his wings are different from that of his sire. Just who or what is he and what is his destiney. *Note this was written long ago and may or may not be continued...
1. Chapter 1

Part One

A Journey's Beginning of Raiden Son of Raziel

It was near dusk when the sounds came to his ears. He opened his eyes from his long slumber. He had gone through his evolution stage along with his brothers and sisters. He longed to see what it was he gained. He pushed himself from the ground but as he did so he felt something brush against his back. He looked behind and saw magnificent feathered wings. His sire must have gained great wings like this too. Then he paused his golden eyes were widening. What would Kain think?

He rushed to a near by mirror and gazed at the wings in the reflection. They were monstrous in size and black as night in color. Quickly he tied his black hair the way his sire would and grabbed his clan cape. As he was throwing it around his shoulders he heard the sounds again. Groans, gurgled screams, and many footsteps. He froze in fear, something was wrong. His door flew open as a winged figure came running in. It was his sister Garbriela. He looked at her with surprise in his eyes she had bat wings not feathered wings, but that did not concern him at this hour, she was badly wounded and frightened. Her normal silver hair was caked with blood and here green eyes shined with unshead blood tears.

" Raiden." she cried," We must get out of here now."

" Whats happening?" asked Raiden in his calm yet harsh voice, something he had earned from both Raziel and Kain.

" It's horrible. Our cousins and uncles are attacking us. They already killed half the clan." said Gabriela with the blood tears running down her face.

" Why?" asked Raiden

" I don't know but we must flee. We can use our new abilties to do so."

" Yes. Come we must get out of here. There is no where for us to fly in this room. We must go outside to do so."

" But they our out there. We would be killed."

" We must take that chance then for our survival." said Raiden as he grabbed her hand and started running down the hall.

The screams grew louder as they were nearing outside. The hallway was getting brighter and soon they reached the dismal chaos. Bodies of their clan laid scattered. Their bat wings were cruppled on their backs. Some though were torn off and were no where in sight. Anger surged through Raiden's body but he knew what would happen if he didn't controll it, the powers he had gained powers at his making that no vampire has ever learned until they reached a millenium, the power to harness and controll the unpredictable power of lightning. Of course he only had the harnessing part of it down. He calmed himself and felt the power recide.

He heard Gabriela gasp and cling tightly to him and he looked up to see a score of Dumahim stand before them. From behind came the sound of footsteps of a score of Turelim. Raiden hugged his sister close to him and clenched his fangs. He'd rather die than have his young sister harmed. The power began to increase again and this time he didn't want to stop it, but he was hit in the head from a projectile from a Turelim from behind. He lost his grip from Gabriela and fell to the ground. He was angry at himself, he let his gaurd down and it cost him his life and Gabriela's. He heard his sister scream and then the rush of feet coming towards him. Then they stopped and the Turelim and Dumahim began to worry soon they were screaming as they were dieing. What had happened? Who killed them? Raiden forced himself to open his eyes and what he saw suprised him. It was Kain. Soon pitch black was all he could see and he fell unconsious.

Raiden awoke in the sanctuary of the clans. His head ached and his body was sore. He sat up and looked around he has at the foot of the pillars and setted on them was Kain. He stared at Raiden with his golden eyes not once blinking. This made him feel uncomfortable, it never really was good to have Kain stare at you, only on occasions did Kain ever do anything that was not cold-hearted. He could only guess what Kain would do to him, he had let his gaurd down and cost him his sisters life and now Kain would punish him, but Kain did not move nor did he motion to the Reaver. Raiden got up and went towards Kain and knelt before him.

" I'm sorry M'lord I failed my clan." said Raiden

Kain leaned forward abit as he said ," Why would you say such a thing? You did not fail."

" I have. I let my gaurd down and it caused the death of my sister." Said Raiden lowering his head.

" You would have killed everything with your powers if you hadn't including yourself and your sister. You would have ended your clan there and then." said Kain standing up

" True, but maybe in that instant I would have gained controll of it." said Raiden slowly getting up

" Maybe, but it would have been too risky. You're too much like your father and forefathers."

" Where is my father? Did he fall?"

Kain's eyes went cold and weary at Raiden's questions ," In a manner, but you need not to be troubled by this."

" Why did my cousins attack my clan? Who ordered this?"

Kain turned away from Raiden and sighed ," I did."

Raiden's eyes widened at this. His Grandfather the murder of his clan? He trusted Kain and now he killed his clan, and he couldn't help but cry ,"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

" DO YOU THINK I ENJOYED CALLING THE ATTACK I HAD NO CHOICE! IT WAS TIME FOR YOU SIRE TO FIND HIS DESTINY AND SO ARE YOU!" Yelled Kain. Most of the clans were afraid when he would yell, but not Raiden. He nearly smiled to this, too much like his forefathers.

" What do you mean?" asked Raiden suspiciously.

" Do you think it is by chance you grew the wings of ancients while your brothers and sisters all grew wings like your sire's? No you have a destiny waiting for you. One that concerns every forefather and your sire. You must go to the past and find your destiny. I can help you there." said Kain quickly.

" And who am I to find in this past? and why must I be the one to do this?" asked Raiden almost cold-heartedly.

" Because you are chosen to do so. Your power, your wings, and your heritage. Did you not know that you are gaining bits and peices of your father and forefathers!? The wings are represented of Janos Audron! Soon parts of you will change to resemble Vorador, Raziel, and yes even Me!"

Raiden stood doubstruck, how was this possible? Him a descendant of Vorador and even the great Janos Audron!? So many questions were now whirling around his head. So many that needed to be answered. Kain seemed to know this and he only nodded and looked at him.

" I will send you to Vorador first if you wish." said Kain suddenly ," knowing him he may know somethings."

" But isn't he dead?" asked Raiden with sudden couriosity.

" Yes but that doesn't meen a chronoplast can't help." chuckled Kain

Raiden's eyes widen ," I thought they were all destroyed!"

Kain smiled, which was always rare and frightening," I've kept one safe. Come here and I shall teleport us there."

Raiden walked to him and Kain placed his hands on his shoulder. Soon they were teleported in the cloud of green light. Everything went by in a blur and soon stopped when they reached a winding staircase. The walked down them with their foosteeps echoing behind them. They past many dark rooms and Raiden would try to look in them but Kain would only shake his head. Raiden lost track of how many steps there were, he only knew there were too many to count. Finally they reached the bottom and walked down the hallway to a door. Kain opened it and they entered into a room filled with mechanical items. Kain silently went to these and turned many of them soon the who thing came alive and the gate opened.

" I've set the time to where Vorador should be alive. You must make haste to him and don't let anyone know what you are." said Kain turning to Raiden

" How am I to hide what I am?" asked Raiden looking at the gate

Kain used his powers to make a cloak appears ," This will hide your wings, and to make yourself look more human use the cloaking magic. You have the inherited from your father and me. Go now Raiden. Find Vorador."

Raiden walked to Kain and grabbed the cloak from his outstretched arm. He climbed the steps to the gate and stood in front of it. He looked back and saw that Kain was gone. He sighed and entered the gate. He was transported in a rush of golden smoke, to the past. He didn't know if he'd ever see his grandfather again. Suddenly everything went dark as he fell unconcious. When he woke he was outside in a swamp, he was in the past and this was Termogent Forest.

Raiden got up from the soft ground and brushed himself off. He looked around and noticed to his horror that he was stuck on an small mound of an island surrounded by a river. He cursed quietly to himself and looked to see if there was a part of the river he could easily jump over. To his luck he found one that would be a risky jump. He readied himself and with some momentum he leapt from his spot to the bank nearby. He barely made it one inch less he would have fallen in the water. Panting he walked down the bank to a large clearing where he found Vorador's mansion.

Queitly he went to the door and opened it. Once inside he looked around, it was finely decorated with furniture and paintings of winged vampires. Winged much like Raiden was. He continued on with no interuptions from anything living or undead. The halls twisted and turned to many different rooms. He would have liked to see what was in them, but he had to find Vorador. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, he heard something. Voices. He kept his ears open and kept quiet. Soon he was able to make them out.

" You sure he's one of us this stranger?" said a rough womanly voice

" Of course look at him closely there's no question about it." said a man

" Can he be trusted?"

" Any of our kind can be."

" True but look how he dresses. As though he hides something."

" Very well if you can't seem to trust him shall we take him to lord Vorador?"

" That maybe why he's here. To kill lord Vorador and take his place."

Raiden nearly laughed at the antics of these two and merely continued knowing they were following. He came upon a large dining room with many paintings in it and at the end stood a large statue of a winged vampire. He walked up to it with wide eyes. This vampire nearly looked like him, only the hair was long and its eyes were blank. There were small details that were different from him but the two were the only ones that stood out. The cheeckbones were thin like his and its claws were the same. Who was this ancient? Was he a forefather like Vorador and Janos? Footsteeps had Raiden whirl around. Who he saw didn't surprise him, it was Vorador. His eyes looked from Raiden and then to the statue.

" Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" he asked sternly

" My name is Raiden first born of Raziel. I only come for answers." said Raiden bowing his head to Vorador

" Very well start asking, but I'm afraid you must hurry there isn't much time left." sighed Vorador and looked at Raiden lost in thought ," Begin."

" Kain says that you are part of my inheritance, but how is that possible?"

" Ah yes the one mighty question always seems to come first." Vorador sighed before continuing ," You are a rare vampire that's for sure. Let me see your wings if you are really the one."

Raiden untied his cloak and let his wings spread out above him. Vorador only nodded saying ," As I thought, Kain came to both Janos and me asking for our blood, saying he had some vision of a mighty vampire combined of many ancient vampires. This vampire would be the great one of them all greater even than Janos Audron himself. The destiny you are seeking was however not seen by Kain, but later on Janos had the vision also and saw more than Kain, though he never told us. I'm afraid it's too late now that he is dead and I soon will be taken by the sarafan."

" Why not flee the sarafan?"

" Why should I when most of my family has been killed? You are too young to understand yet, but I accept my fate."

Raiden was about to fight this when the sound of wood hitting wood was heard. The sarafan had arrived for Vorador and he was in danger himself. Vorador did something none would have expected he gave Raiden his sword saying he need it more than himself. Raiden strapped it to his belt and threw on his cloak. Then Vorador pointed Raiden to a secret path behind a bookcase and sent him off. As soon as the bookcase closed the doors to the dining room were thrown open and Raiden could here the struggle coming from the room. The tears ran down his face as he walked through the passage. Vorador was a part of him in a way that no vampire ever knew. The path twisted and turned into a candle filled room and on an alter in the center was a winged vampire. Raiden gasped at this. The heart was torn out of his body yet the vampire still looked alive.

Raiden aproached the vampire and clasped on of the hans saying ," You look familiar to me. You an ancient aren't you? You look peaceful in your death state as though your sleeping with your heart still beating in your chest. What would you think of me if you were alive? Do you think me as a failure? That I could have saved both my sister and Vorador if I did not stall? Or would you be like Kain in answering that it had to happen and that if I would have tried to stop it I would have died as well? Huh why am I even talking to you if your dead?"

Raiden didn't know how long he sat there with his hand clasped to the ancient's. He didn't notice the tears falling or the figure walking behind him. All he knew was that he had too many questions answered and too much to do. The figure gribbed his shoulder and pulled him roughly from the ancient's body. It pushed him against a wall with one of its talloned hands. On it's right hand was a wraith like sword, surprisingly like the reaver. The figure itself was as surprising as the weapon it weilded, it's whole body was blue and destroyed, there was hardly any evidence that it was ever living. It's eyes even surprised him they were blank like the statue.

" Who are you and what are doing near Janos' body?" It said in an angry yet familiar voice

" He's.... He's Janos Audron" said Raiden gasping for air

" Yes he is. Now answer my question before i kill you"

" My name is Raiden son of Raziel."

The thing's eyes widen as it dropped Raiden. It backed up slowly as if something was hurting it. " How is this possible all of them were dead?"

" Not all of us." said Raiden getting up

" My first born alive, but how?" it continued

Raiden looked at the thing puzzled ," Sire?"

The thing looked at him as if just realizing he was there ," Indeed I am."

" Kain said you fell though."

" More like thrown. Did he tell you he ordered me to be thrown into the abyss?"

" No, but he told me he order the attack on our clan." said Raiden shaking his head.

" Yes and now he has fallen to my blade." said Raziel lifting the wraith sword," Now if you don't mind I must reserect Janos."

" I shall join you."

" Very well." said Raziel walking towards Janos' body

Raziel lifted Janos' heart and looked at it with weary eyes. Then he put it into the body of the ancient. It took a minute before the wound healed and Janos Audron awoke. Raziel stood where he was but Raiden stepped back into the shadows. Did he really want to know more off what he was to do and to tell the ancient of his failures? He listened to them chat and noticed that Janos' would look at him once in awhile. After they were finished the ancient vampire walke over to where Raiden stood.

" Why are you hiding my child?" asked Janos in a calm voice.

" Er I was... *sigh* I'm afraid I'm not worthy to be in your presence." said Raiden with his head drooping.

" You only have failure if you believe it and you believe it because of your sister's death." putting a hand on Raiden's shoulder ," If you would have released your powers would the circumstance be any different?"

Raiden shrugged the hand off of him and yelled with rage filled eyes," IT COULD HAVE SHE COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED! WHY DO YOU ALL SAY THAT IF I WOULD HAVE RELEASED MY POWERS THAT ALL WOULD HAVE BEEN LOST?" he felt foolish for yelling at Janos and now wish he hadn't. His sire was the only one who moved while Janos only smiled.

" You're young still come with us and maybe you might find answers you are looking for." said Janos gently pulling Raiden out of the shadows to Raziel.

Janos put a hand on both Raziel and Raiden and in a flash of blue light they disappeared. Life rushed past them and soon they came upon the Vampire Citadel. Raiden walked away from Janos and Raziel were talking and went to one of the barred windows. He looked out at the world outside, nothing was there, not a single living thing.

Hoping not to attract attention he clibbed the wall and went to the rooftop outside. He took off his cloak and set it on the roof. After he did so, he jumbed off the roof from a dismil height. Right before he meet the ground he opened his wings and soared upwards. He circled above the citadel for sometime not knowing what Janos and Raziel were doing. All of a sudden there was a loud rubbleing and Raiden looked at the pillars, Kain told him what happened when he refused the sacrifice.

Raiden thought it safe to land and when he did the pillars exploded. The tremor caused him to somewhat lose his balance. Forgeting about his cloak he hurried down to where Janos and Raziel were. When he jumped down he saw Janos standing in front of Raziel and Raziel holding the wraith blade at Janos. Something was wrong with Janos, a green cloud was around his eyes, and his wings and skin were different. Raziel looked at Raiden suddenly and his eyes widened.

" RAIDEN RUN! NOW!! THIS ISN'T JANOS IT'S THE HYLDEN!" he yelled.

" Foolish Raziel of course I'm Janos." said Janos though his voice was different," Don't believe him boy the pillars just happened to change me is all."

" RUN! DON'T BELIEVE HIM!" cried Raziel rushing at Janos but doing so Janos uses a energy bolt on him and it hurts him beyond sustainable and sent him to the spectral realm.

Raiden stepped back in horror, his father was gone. The thing, Janos, whatever it was now turned to him. It laughed at Raiden's look and walked towards him. Raiden pulled Vorador's sword from his belt and pointed it at Janos and it still laughed.

" You're foolish to try to kill me. I doubt you have the power to come back like Raziel." laughed Janos/hylden.

" I kill you even though you're in Janos' body." growled Raiden

" And how our you going to do that, didn't you see how Raziel failed? He wouldn't kill Janos when he was at his mercy."

" Janos said that you only fail if you think you did." said Raiden summoning a ball of lightning ," and I'm no failure."

Raiden sent the ball at Janos but before it hit him, he flew off. Raiden rushed to the opening and watched as the form of Janos grew smaller. He would have pursued if it hadn't been the voice behind him.

" You have done well Raiden." said the voice.

" Yes Kain I have." said Raiden turning to Kain.

" But your journey is not over yet. I need you to sleep again for evolution to take place one last time and when you wake come find me. I have a job for you."

" And what job is that?"

" To find members good enough to be in an army for the growing evil."

" Very well" said Raiden.

Raiden spread his wings and flew off. He went to the only place where he could sleep in peace. Kain's tomb was secluded enough no one would disturb him there. When he arrived he went through the bars in mist form and went to Kain's coffin. He laid inside and closed it up. Before he went into a deep slumber he had one last question. What was he? and now he thought he had the answer. He was an ancient, just by blood not age. An ancient that would help save Nosgoth.

To be Continued in Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Chapter 1

A destiny unknown…. Known

Raiden awoke in the coffin suddenly. He did not know what time of day it was or for how long he slept. He lifted the lid to the coffin slowly and peered about, the tomb was dark, but there was a reflected light from a nearby pool. He crawled out of the coffin quickly, as he did so his hair fell in his eyes. He was somewhat amazed, it was longer than before and now its color was white, Kain's hair! When he was fully out of the coffin he walked over to the pool where he could look himself over. Is eyes had become blank, like his father's; and he had a beard much like Vorador's. Suddenly, he reached out and touched the surface of the pool and was surprised that it did not burn; he had earned the ability to touch water like his father, though he did not know how he knew of this. Was it possible that he had gained all of the abilities of his predecessors?

He left the question unanswered as he got up and walked out of the tomb. It was night and the world around him was different. Many buildings replaced the forest in which the tomb had been. He found a sign that read Meridian. Raiden was puzzled, how long had he been asleep? Had he slept long enough for the Saraphan to take hold of Meridian and allow it to grow into Nosgoth's capital? He knew that if this was so he had to be careful, Kain told him about the Saraphan's new discovery of glyph, and he could not go into public without a proper cloak to hide his wings. He sat down on the steps of the tomb, what was he supposed to do? Kain didn't say whom to gather for the army. Raiden sighed slightly and put his head upon his hands.

" Raiden." Came Kain's "whispered" voice.

" Kain?" Raiden "whispered" back.

" Good you do know how to use the whisper."

" I always have." Smirked Raiden.

" Listen closely Raiden. I need you to go to the Cabal. Vorador will or should be there."

" Vorador?" asked Raiden clutching the hilt of his sword, well Vorador's sword.

" Yes, he's alive someone revived him. He and another must join us against the growing evil."

" Who is this other person?"

" You will know her when you see her."

" It wouldn't happen to be Umah would it?" Chuckled Raiden

" Err that's none of your business at the time. Do you know how to get to the Cabal?"

" Yes, you told me long ago."

" I wish you luck, my child."

Raiden got up and brushed himself off. He opened his wings and took to the air. He rose to a height that no mortal would be able to see him, but he easily looked down at their forms bustling about. He watched as they went about their daily routine unaware of his presence. The buildings past by quickly, he was careful though to make sure he didn't pass the Blue Lady Tavern, or as every member knew, the Cabal. It didn't take him long to reach the building, and as he flew downward he looked around for any prying eyes about. He landed quietly on the cobblestone street and entered the door quietly. The room was empty and the only doors leading anywhere was the one he had entered and one to the right of the room. He walked over and opened it, there was a long stairway leading downward, he looked behind him making sure no one was following, and then he entered closing the door quietly behind him. He lost count of the steps as he walked down them, but the pathway soon lightened and he came to a doorway opened to a high-ceilinged room. He entered quietly and looked about, the pillars were tall but were bare of any type of decoration, much like the room itself. Whispers soon echoed the room and he whirled around trying to find the source.

" Hello!" called Raiden

" Raiden it is good to see you again." came Vorador's voice.

" It would be the same for me if I could see you." said Raiden still looking about

" What brings you here?" asked Vorador walking into the room

" I need your help," said Raiden turning to face Vorador

" I wouldn't think there's much that you would need my help with."

" I need your help with an army to fight a growing evil."

" You've come two hundred years to late. I had an army, but the Saraphan Lord and his army destroyed it, Kain himself almost lost his own life. He laid barley alive when my lieutenant and I found him; thanks to us he walks again. Though we knew he would or else you would not be here. You just missed him, he was here not to long ago before your arrival, he went to save Umah from the Saraphan."

" I see." Sighed Raiden.

" Raiden I fear that they may need your help. If the Saraphan Lord is there… he is far more powerful then they are, he could kill them in an instant. Do you know where the Saraphan keep is?"

" I've seen it on my flight here. Its hard to miss."

" Then will you fly there and help them if the Saraphan Lord sees them?"

" I will and I promise they will return safely." Said Raiden walking out

" Good luck." Vorador said quietly turning away from where Raiden was," You will need it against the Saraphan Lord."

Raiden rushed out of the Cabal and once he was outside he quickly took to the air. The Saraphan Keep was easy to find from this height and so he flew quickly for it. He flew over the maze of buildings; if he had been walking he'd surely have been lost. He came upon the spires of the Saraphan Keep. He landed on one of the tall spires, there he could sense and see anything. Kain and Umah were below him somewhere, as he was trying to pinpoint their location he sensed another being, the Saraphan Lord.

It was minutes before he saw Kain running below in the courtyard where Umah was held prisoner. Raiden jumped off of the spire and landed silently in the shadows of the courtyard just as Kain went into the building where Umah was. Kain reappeared out of the building holding Umah in his arms, then suddenly out of nowhere the Saraphan Lord appeared and was about to attack Kain and Umah. Not thinking twice Raiden launched himself at the Saraphan Lord. His tackled himself against the Saraphan Lord's waist causing them both to tumble on the ground. Umah and Kain tried to help, but Raiden stopped them and told them to flee.

The Saraphan Lord got up and was about to go after them, but Raiden kicked the back of his knees causing him to fall once more. In a flash Umah and Kain teleported away, the Saraphan Lord snarled his rage and they both got up. Raiden backed away from the Saraphan Lord cautiously, the Saraphan Lord turned to face Raiden.

" So we meet again vampire, but I doubt you recognize me just as I hardly recognize you." Said the Saraphan Lord

" I know that you are the Saraphan Lord, but how do you know me?" Question Raiden

The Saraphan laughed, " I am the one that possessed Janos, remember."

Raiden's eyes darkened as he yelled, " YOU MURDERING SKUM! YOU KILLED MY SIRE AND I BET YOU KILLED JANOS WHILE YOU WERE AT IT!"

" Your Sire? You mean the pathetic ghoul Raziel was your sire? Hmm yes I do see some resemblance now. Janos is still alive but for how long, who can say." Smiled the Saraphan Lord

Raiden drew Vorador's sword and yelled, " PREPARE TO DIE FIEND!"

" You think you can win with Vorador's sword? It doesn't have half the power of this," said the Saraphan Lord pulling free his sword, " You should know it, the Soulreaver."

Raiden was dismayed and angry at the same time, " You thief."

Raiden rushed at the Saraphan Lord with his power flowing through his body. Lightning sparked from Vorador's sword as he slashed at the Saraphan Lord. The Saraphan Lord blocked the attack with the Soulreaver causing both powers to fight each other; both Raiden and the Saraphan Lord were unable to handle the strength. Suddenly the powers of both swords exploded causing both Raiden and the Saraphan Lord to fly backwards. The Saraphan Lord landed safely on the ground behind him, but Raiden was the ill-fated one and hit the wall behind him causing him to lose consciousness. The Saraphan Lord walked to the unconscious form of Raiden and lifted him over his shoulders, though this was difficult because of the vampire's wings. Shouts from the Saraphan guards were heard and they rushed into the courtyard awestruck at what their lord had over his shoulders.

" Lord is that… that a vampire?" asked one of the guards.

" Yes it is you stupid imbecile. That's all there is in this world, vampires and demons," growled the Saraphan Lord.

" What are you doing with it lord? Aren't you going to kill it?" asked the unwary guard.

" No." said the Saraphan Lord flatly

" Why not lord?"

" DOES IT MATTER WITH YOU!" growled the Saraphan Lord

" No." whimpered the guard

The Saraphan Lord walked into the main building and went to his quarters, which were through the door under the mural of him defeating Kain. A victory short lived for Kain had returned and now he, the Saraphan Lord, was carrying one of the enemies about. The purpose or reason he did not fully understand himself. He entered the room and sat the vampire on an extra bed and then he left the room quietly.

Raiden's dreams grew into feverish nightmares. He dreamt of his sister's death and the fall of his clan, he could hear their screams and cries for help, but he couldn't move his body to help them. At times he would awake and go into feverish convulsions with the taste of blood in his mouth. Strong hand held him firmly down and he entered the feverish dreams again. Everything was dark and all he could hear was his heavy breathing and soft voices that grew louder. They called out to him for help, but then there were those that would taunt him calling him a failure and that he was not worthy of his clan. He awoke suddenly sitting up right, he looked around and to his dismay sitting next to him was the Saraphan Lord.

" Good, you have woken." Greeted the Saraphan Lord

" Why do you keep me fiend? Do you wish to torture me until death releases me?" growled Raiden

" Would you like that to happen? Not that it matters if you do or not. I'm keeping you more or less like an eternal pet."

" As your pet! You torture me to be your pet then in an instant you would kill me."

" Unharmed and not to be killed."

" Why would you do so? I am from your enemies' flesh and blood."

" I have others of your kind that I house here. Traitors of Kain, they know of the power they gain from joining me."

" Yes, them. Traitors to their kind that die by Kain's seek for bloody revenge."

The Saraphan Lord ignored Raiden's remark, " You see I don't kill every vampire I come upon."

" No, you either make bargains with them or have them thrown into the Eternal Prison and have them run mad for eons to come," mocked Raiden

" So you have heard of Magnus. I suppose your sire has told you many things."

" Yes I have heard some of the events that coursed through this era."

" Not that it matters anymore for you, come pet we must go."

" I will not be your dog," growled Raiden vengefully, " Nor will I kneel to you."

" How are you going to stop me?" laughed the Saraphan Lord

Raiden summoned a ball of lighting and said, " Very easily."

The Saraphan Lord laughed and grabbed a staff from the ground, the crystal on it suddenly illuminated and caused Raiden to weaken," You should know this, Moebius' staff."

Raiden weakly yelled, " FIEND I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

" Serve me respectfully and I will take it away."

" NEVER!"

The Saraphan Lord brought the staff closer to Raiden and watched as the vampire struggled against the pain, " Give up Raiden… You have failed."

Raiden's anger blocked the pain in that single moment, he summoned enough strength to take a chance and try to teleport away. He disappeared leaving the Saraphan Lord to sit dumbfounded looking where Raiden had been only moments ago. Rage poured over him for his own stupidity, he yelled out his rage and kicked over the bed. He lost the vampire, the only one that could have been of some use.

Raiden teleported himself to the only place he knew was safe, and hopefully Vorador would let him rest there. Once in the Cabal building he saw Vorador and Umah, but Kain was no-where in sight. Vorador walked over to him and tried to talk but his words came upon deaf ears as Raiden blacked out. He felt himself fall and felt Vorador's hands hold him, and then he felt nothing at all.

He awoke suddenly, not a single dream had haunted him during his slumber. He looked around and realized that he was on a balcony over looking the Cabal room. He got up and looked down below to see tiny figures of Vorador, Umah, and to his surprise the fledgling Kain. Raiden jumped down from the balcony and used his wings to glide safely to the ground next to the small group.

" What manner of fiend is this?" yelled Kain

" Do you not recognize me Kain?" laughed Raiden

" Now that you have said something, yes I do recognize your voice. You were at the Saraphan Keep."

" Yes, I saved your life from the Saraphan Lord."

" If my life needed saving I would have called for your help."

" You arrogance would have had both you and Umah dead if I had not been there."

" Enough both of you," called Vorador, " Now whatever happened has ended, Kain go to the seer quickly."

" With pleasure." Said Kain stalking out

Raiden sighed within his mind and thought, "_ Amazing how different my grandsire is in this era."_

" Raiden," said Vorador and Raiden snapped out of his thoughts, " I want you to watch over Kain. I'm afraid he might do something stupid and get himself killed."

Raiden nearly laughed, " You've read my mind Vorador."

" Be careful." Said Umah

" I will." Replied Raiden as he turned to leave

" Your Sire would have been proud of you!" called Vorador

Raiden stopped and called back, " The Saraphan Lord will pay for his death."

" The Saraphan Lord only sent him to the Spectral Realm. Your grandsire told me something that should wait until you are ready."

" Very well I can wait." Said Raiden walking out

Raiden took to the air where Kain would not sense him, but since Raiden was far more powerful that Kain in this era, he was able to sense Kain easily. He watched as Kain left the boundaries of the city, and into the deserted lands. Raiden hovered for a moment, he sensed something, and suddenly he saw a lesser demon attack Kain. Raiden watched as Kain dispatched the first one, but two more appeared, he was out numbered. Raiden flew down and landed behind a large rock, he watched as Kain struggled against the creatures. Raiden waited for the right moment before he sent a bolt of lightning at one of the demons. Kain dispatched the last demon before turning to the direction of where the bolt came from.

" Raiden show yourself. I know you are hiding there." called Kain

" You're very clever Kain." Said Raiden walking out from behind the rock

" Why have you come? Are you afraid that I might get killed? If you do then you are a bigger fool than I thought."

" Once again your life was in danger and once again you deny that my help was needed. You're that fool to believe that you can take on this journey by yourself."

" Obviously you don't know me very well."

Raiden sighed inwardly and thought, "_ If only he knew."_ Raiden looked at Kain and said, " I'm coming with you Kain."

" No you…." Started Kain

Raiden snarled at him, " Don't tempt me Kain. I can easily destroy you from the face of Nosgoth."

" Fine Come." Said Kain venomously as he started to walk off

Raiden followed Kain, carefully looking around making sure no demon or Saraphan was about. Surprisingly he neither sensed nor saw anything about. It was nearing midnight when the first sign of life was seen; a small cottage by the sea caught their attention. Kain went ahead while Raiden kept said he would keep watch. He watched Kain enter the cottage before he flew into the air and circled about. Time swiftly past away when he saw the first sign of danger approach and to his dismay leading the group Saraphan Lord. Raiden flew swiftly down to the cottage but as he was descending a projectile sent by the Saraphan Lord hit him. As he tumbled to the ground he gave on last whispered call to Kain, ' The Saraphan are coming.' He hit the ground and lost his sense, but before he fell unconscious he felt hands grab him, not the rough hands of the Saraphan Lord, but soft claws. Then he lost all consciousness and fell into the dark abyss.

" Raiden." Came a cry

Raiden's eyes snapped open and he looked around. Everything was pitch-black, and the ground he laid upon was a thin glass that hovered over a blue vortex that seemed to devour everything. Carefully he got up and wondered where he was. Who called his name?

" Raiden run!" came the cry again

" Who are you?" called Raiden looking around for the voice

" Right here." Came a new voice right behind him

Raiden turned and was stunned at what he saw. A small child that was cut up and bloodied stood behind him. The child had a large cut along his chest and he still lived! The boy's brown hair was caked with blood and his blue eyes were tinted red with blood.

" Hello." Said the boy

" What happened to you?" asked Raiden

" You should know… Raiden."

" Why should I know?"

" Because I am you."

" Ah yes I remember, this marks the day when I was turned. I seem to have forgotten about it." Replied Raiden coolly

" How could you forget? This marked the day when all that you loved was destroyed."

" Yes but now I have no need for that."

" But _You _were a direct descendent of a Saraphan knight."

" My sire and his brethren were all Saraphan priests before they died. So I am not surprised at what you say." Said Raiden turning from the boy

The boy stood with shocked, " Don't you want revenge on Kain for what he did to your family?"

" Why should I? He gave me a better family."

" Then your are more foolish than I thought." Said the boy with a deep voice

Suddenly the room became lighter and the boy disappeared and right in front of Raiden was a giant squid. Raiden backed away from the creature and hide but a giant tentacle wrapped around his waist. The tentacle squeezed his body crushing his bones and his wings. Raiden struggled to breath but he only found himself gasping.

" What?" he gasped

" I am the engine of life, the source of Nosgoth's very existence, and now Raiden like your sire before you, you are mine." Said the Elder God

Raiden struggled and heard a voice call out, " Wake up Raiden."

Raiden woke suddenly realizing that he had been dreaming, or had he? He looked around and saw the thing that woke him. It was a giant beast with many wires connected to its body. The beast was turned away from him as though listening to something outside their glyph prison. Raiden stood up and walked cautiously next to the beast.

" I'm sorry to disturb you, but _they_ made me wake you." Said the beast

" Who?" asked Raiden

" The hylden? I've heard of them before. My sire warned me of them before he was killed."

" Yes they were the one that possessed Janos Audron."

" How did you know of that?"

" I listen to their talk."

" How did I get here? Do you know?"

" Hylden soldiers carried you here. They were talking about turning you to their side."

" Turning me?"

" Yes they said they have built some sort of machine."

A door opened and a hylden entered. He walked through the glyph shield and walked towards Raiden. The beast growled at the hylden towards him. They hylden brought up his hand and both Raiden and the beast fell to the ground. Raiden realized that the beast was vampiric or had something vampiric in it. The hylden continued towards Raiden and bound his hands, feet, and wings together. Then the hylden waved a clawed hand and the glyph barrier disappeared. The hylden lifted Raiden and carried him out and the glyph barrier reappeared behind them.

" Raiden!" yelled the beast

" Quiet fiend!" growled the hylden

The hylden carried Raiden into a large room where more hylden waited. The hylden put him down and walked to the others and whispered so that he couldn't hear them. He struggled as much as he could before his strength fell away. Suddenly he felt the presence of another, he realized that it was the Saraphan Lord. He saw the hylden turn and bow and so he turned to see the Saraphan Lord standing behind him.

" Hello Raiden." said the Saraphan Lord

" Release me fiend." struggled Raiden

" Not just yet." Said the Saraphan Lord, then he looked towards the hylden, " Is it ready?"

" Yes M'lord." replied a hylden

The hylden grabbed Raiden and took him to a large table and strapped him to it. Raiden snarled his curses as they cut away the ropes from his hands, feet, and wings. They grabbed a large metal cap with many wires that ran from the machines to it. They placed this on top of Raiden's head and nodded to each other. The Saraphan Lord laughed as he walked towards Raiden's struggling form.

" Now you will be mine forever." He laughed

" Never!" struggled Raiden " Never!"

An electrical surge was sent through the wires and into the cap on Raiden's head. He yelled in pain as all life spun around him. He stated to lose control of his mind but he tried hard to fight it. The process was almost complete when an explosion from somewhere caused the machines to stop. Raiden was left to fight against the control of the Saraphan Lord. The hylden freed him from the bindings and stood him before the Saraphan Lord.

" Who do you serve Raiden?" asked the Saraphan Lord

" I serve the hylden and the Saraphan Lord." Said evil Raiden

" Good."

Suddenly Raiden struggled against the evil, " NO! I will not serve you."

" What is this?" gasped the Saraphan Lord

"… Nothing M'lord." Replied evil Raiden

" The explosion caused the process to stop. Curse that wretched Kain." Growled the Saraphan Lord.

" What's worse is, " said Raiden summoning a ball of lightning, " _You_ won't be leaving here alive."

The Saraphan Lord laughed as he watched Raiden try to keep the lightning ball in his hand, " That's if your evil self will let you."

" I will not serve you."

" We shall see. Go find Kain."

" Shall I dispatch him M'lord?" asked evil Raiden

" If you wish."

Raiden walked out still battling against the evil. He had to find Kain before he lost control again. Raiden entered through the door that the hylden took him out of. He sensed Kain, but the beast was no longer there, instead in Its place was Janos. Raiden's heart stopped, if he lost control now it could mean the end of both Kain and Janos.

Janos turned and asked, " You managed to escape I see.'

" Not really." Said Raiden struggling inwardly against his evil self

" What do you mean?"

" What I mean is I was able to trick the hylden into letting me go." Said evil Raiden, " Enough of this lets hurry to the Cabal."

" Yes now." Agreed Kain

Though Janos had his doubts he had no choice but to teleport them away. Raiden's evil self had a strong hold it would not fail his lord or the hylden. He felt the true Raiden struggle to gain hold but he fought him back. When they arrived at the Cabal building Raiden waited for the right time before attacking. His target was no longer Kain, it was both Janos and Vorador. He watched as both Kain and Umah left the room. He waited until he could no longer sense them before walking towards Janos and Vorador.

" Raiden its good to see that you are well." Said Vorador.

" Was I so missed?" smirked evil Raiden

" Janos tells me that the hylden had an interest in turning you."

" Everyone takes an interest in turning me."

" What is wrong with you?" asked Janos

" Nothing Janos." Said Raiden turning to Janos while summoning a lightning ball, " I'm just doing what I was ordered to do."

" They turned you!" cried Janos

Raiden once again fought for control, " Run while you still can."

" Raiden!" yelled Vorador

" Go before I lose control again."

" Wait we may be able to free you." Said Vorador walking towards a room

Evil Raiden stopped him by summoning a ball of lightning, " No you won't"

Raiden sent the lightning ball at Vorador but a fledgling vampire ran in front of him, " Sire!" he yelled before he was destroyed

" Poor fool." Laughed evil Raiden

" Whatever you are, you will pay for the death of my fledgling." Growled Vorador

" But that would require you to kill Raiden. You don't want that to happen now would you?" sneered evil Raiden

Vorador teleported into a room and teleported back with something in his hands, " No it won't. Listen Raiden to what I have to say and maybe you can be free of this evil. Your sire sacrificed himself into the Soulreaver in order for you grandsire to see the unseen. Your grandsire fought this thing and temporarily defeated it. He realized that it is you who must wield the Soulreaver and truly defeat this thing." Vorador removed the cloth and revealed the Soulreaver, " The Soulreaver now infused with your father's soul. Take it."

Raiden took the reaver in shock, " Father."

Raiden's body surged with pain. The reaver glowed brightly; his father was devouring the evil entity in him. The reaver's glow faded to its original state and Raiden got up. He felt his strength increase enormously. He felt his soul and his sire's connect within and without the reaver.

" _Raiden."_ Came Raziel's voice within Raiden's thoughts

" _Father."_ Replied Raiden

" Raiden." Called Vorador

" Yes?" asked Raiden looking up

" I sense Kain is still at the wharfs, you may still be able to catch up to him and Umah."

" I shall teleport there."

" You know how to?"

" Somewhat, but I shall try?"

" You will succeed my child now go quickly." Said Janos

Raiden sought the image of where he wanted to go. He willed himself to it and in a flash he teleported away. He arrived in a clearing with many bodies laying in it. To his dismay Umah was one of them. He rushed to her and clutched one of her hands. She was barely clinging to her life He sliced his wrist and fed her some of his blood. Her wounds healed and she started to breath regularly.

" Umah." He said quietly

" I… I live?" asked Umah opening her eyes, " I can hardly see… Kain have you returned."

" Hardly. I am Raiden if you happen to remember me."

" I remember."

" Good. Here let me help you up." Said Raiden picking her up

" Thank you." Said Umah clinging to Raiden

" You're welcome. Now we must hurry and get to the boat before it departs."

" How will we get through this labyrinth?"

" Hold on tight." Said Raiden spreading his wings open

Umah held on as tightly as she could to Raiden, seeing how she had little strength he held onto her hands. He soon launched himself into the air and passed the maze of buildings and Saraphan, to the awaiting boat. They barely made I aboard when it took to the sea. They went below deck so they wouldn't be seen. They lost track of time as the boat rocked and bounced through the sea. All the while as they waited for the ship to stop, Raiden nary once took his eyes off of the reaver. Umah would sometimes put a hand on his shoulder, but he would ignore her. Suddenly the boat came to a sudden stop causing both him and Umah to fall on each other. They got up and went out to the top deck, once there they saw both Kain and the Saraphan Lord. Raiden's anger was mighty and the only thing holding him back was Umah.

" They will kill you if you show yourself." She pleased

" Let me go. I will have my revenge against the Saraphan Lord." Said Raiden

" Please be quiet."

" What are you worried about? The Saraphan Lord is weak compared to me and Kain is our ally…" Raiden stopped he remembered something his grandsire told him. His younger self killed Umah or at least tried to, " I promise no one will kill you."

" If your grandsire attacks me again will you stop him?" asked Umah

" How do you know about that?"

" Vorador, who else?"

Raiden eyes glowed as though he was rolling them, " Of course."

Umah pointed and said, " Look their gone."

" Well then no use standing around here lets go." Said Raiden leaping off of the boat

They walked down the path and went through a door that had been torn open. Bodies of hylden were scattered and maimed. A snorting noise caused them to stop and turn. Behind them stood a giant demon, Raiden unstrapped the reaver from his back and ran at the demon. He sent the reaver at the creature, but it grabbed hold of the blade and lifted Raiden off the ground. Suddenly the demon squealed in pain as the reaver started to devour its soul.

Raiden laughed, " Hey stinky anyone tell you not to grab the edges of soul-devouring swords."

The demon let go of the blade causing Raiden to fall to the ground. The demon ran off still squealing in pain as Raiden stood up. He brushed dirt off of him and realized that the demon torn the clan symbol from his shirt. A bit angry he went back to Umah and they continued on. They got on an elevator and they were sent to the workrooms below. Hylden bustled about with their work hardly noticing the elevator or its occupants. Raiden had an idea and told Umah to wait where she was. He walked out into the open and past the hylden. They all stood and stared at him until one came in front of him.

" Did you kill the vampires like you were ordered to? Asked the hylden

" Yes, yes I did." Said Raiden

" And it seems you brought a captive." Said another hylden bringing out a struggling Umah

" Captive this." Said Umah stomping on the hylden's foot

The hylden screeched in pain and the others came after her. Raiden quickly unstrapped the reaver and rushed to her aid. He hacked his way through the group trying to get to her. She fought with whatever weapon she could find, but her weapons lacked the power of the reaver. When he got to her he unsheathed Vorador's sword and handed it to her. Soon the hylden fell like flies to their blades; soon all that was left were fallen bodies. Umah handed Raiden back Vorador's sword, he sheathed it and they continued on.

They avoided going into lighted areas, trying to avoid being seen. It was not long before they reached a giant lake, they only had two choice to take the path to their left of to risk attracting attention by flying over. Suddenly Raiden felt something breathing on him and he turned to see the demon. He was about to unstrap the reaver when the demon kicked him. The force caused Raiden to fly across the lake and land in the fridged water. He cursed to himself as he swam across only to find that both Umah and the demon were gone. He studied the ground and saw drag marks from Umah's body. Still cursing he followed the marks to a large room. The door of the room quickly closed behind him, he spun around and tried to kick it open, no luck. He was about to use his lightning when he sensed something that made him unstrap the reaver and turn around.

" I thought that you might come to save her." Said the Saraphan Lord motioning to Umah who was held by the demon

" RELEASER HER!" Shouted Raiden

" That would be far to easy. I see that you have rid yourself of my control."

" Indeed I have, with help." Said Raiden bringing up the reaver.

" How… Impossible!" gasped the Saraphan Lord

" What you don't remember the tale of how Kain fought William. They both had the reaver. We shall do the same except my blade is stronger."

" We shall see." Said the Saraphan Lord unsheathing his reaver

Raiden closed his eyes and said with his thoughts, "_Be with me sire."_

" _I will be my fledgling." _Came the voice of Raziel

Raiden opened his eyes and rushed at the Saraphan Lord blind with power. He sent the reaver at the Saraphan Lord, but the Saraphan Lord blocked it and rebuffed the attack. Raiden ducked under the Saraphan Lord's attack and went behind him. He was about to bring the reaver down but the Saraphan Lord spun about and blocked it. For the first time the Saraphan Lord was afraid and he let his fear show. Not thinking twice he teleported away, leaving Raiden standing there.

" COWARD!" yelled Raiden

" Raiden." Called Umah

Raiden turned to only see Umah, the demon left, " Where did it go?"

" It left at the same time as the Saraphan Lord."

" Just as cowardly as its master."

" Raiden." Came both Vorador's and Janos' voice

" It's about time that you got here." Said Raiden turning to them

" We came to say goodbye." Said Vorador

" Goodbye?" questioned Raiden

Suddenly Raiden felt a pain in his chest. He looked behind him to see Umah still holding onto the hilt of the sword she had plunged into his chest. She let go and he fell to his knees. As he sat there, he saw all three of them change into hylden. He had been tricked! Where was the true Umah? She was probably dead; he failed just as he failed his sister. Tears fell from his eyes as he fell to the ground. He died a failure, unlike his sire that sacrificed himself valiantly. No, his son died a failure.

Kain walked away from where he had killed the Saraphan Lord. So much was on his mind that he almost missed the figure on the ground. He walked towards the figure and knelt down, it was Raiden and through his chest was a sword, he also noticed that still clutched in Raiden's hand was the Soulreaver, strange. Kain did the only thing for Raiden in that moment, in respect Kain removed the blade from Raiden's chest. He watched in amazement as the chest healed and Raiden's body fill with life, but he didn't move.

" Rest in peace Raiden." Said Kain about to leave

" Kain." Came Raiden's weak call.

" So you do live." Turning back to Raiden

" Thanks to you."

" Ironic that now I am the one saving you."

Raiden nearly laughed, " Where is Vorador and Janos?"

" Vorador is unconscious somewhere, Janos, however, was thrown into the hylden pit."

Raiden sat up quickly ignoring the pain in his chest, " What do you mean? Janos gone? Who did this?"

" The Saraphan Lord, who else? You don't have to worry about him though, I killed him easily."

" Where is Vorador, do you remember?"

" All I know is that he is in a room before the hylden pit." Said Kain pointing northward

Raiden struggled to his feet and stumbled a bit, " Thank you Kain."

" You are a strong vampire. You must think more before running blindly into something." Said Kain walking out

Raiden laughed, " That's an interesting piece of advice coming from you."

Raiden listened to Kain's chuckles as he walked out, and then they were gone along with him. Raiden turned northward and went towards the building that Kain said Vorador would be. A rustle made him turn and look into the shadows. Was it possible that some of the hylden somehow escaped?

" Who walks in the shadows behind me? Show yourself!" called Raiden

" Raiden, it's me, Umah." Came Umah's voice

" How do I know it is really you?"

" I know that the blood of Vorador flows through your veins. Along with Kain, Janos, and your sire's." said Umah walking out of the shadows

" Fair enough."

Umah realized that Raiden's chest was covered with blood, " You're hurt."

" It will heal. Come we must hurry and find Vorador." Said Raiden

He rushed off, nearly leaving Umah behind. They were nearing the northern building, but water was blocking their path. Still running Raiden spread his wings open and took to the air. His chest hurt enormously but that would not stop him. He saw the small dot of Umah stop at the edge of the water and he turned around quick and grabbed her. Like lightning he turned around and flew towards the northern building. When they reached the entrance he landed and put Umah gently down. They entered the door and walked into the room filled with machines that had been destroyed. They walked around the room for some time before they found Vorador lying sprawled against a wall. Raiden walked to him and put a claw on his head; soon Vorador woke and smiled at Raiden.

" You're a healer like Janos." Said Vorador weakly

" I'm not that mighty." Smiled Raiden

" No your greater than any of us." Said Vorador trying to get up

Raiden helped the old one to his feet while saying, " Janos was thrown into the hylden pit. I must go and save him."

" No, I forbid…" started Vorador

" I'm Janos' only hope. If I am lucky enough the pit will let me in, but letting us out… I will worry about that when the time comes." Interrupted Raiden

" Raiden please…" pleaded Umah

" No I'm going. Maybe this is the beginning of my destiny." Said Raiden

" That wound, is it of hylden origin?" asked Vorador looking at Raiden's chest wound

" Yes." Said Raiden turning away

" Then it could mean that either it will give passage into the pit and possibly out, but if it is as I fear…"

" No I am far to strong for their control."

" Very well, go Raiden, save Janos."

Raiden left Vorador in Umah's care. He quickly went to the room where the hylden gate waited for him to enter. He jumped onto a platform that was nearly falling apart, and ironically he came upon the dead form of the Saraphan Lord. Raiden smiled, he would have loved to kill the fiend himself. Raiden went to the edge of the platform and looked into the never-ending green mist below. One-way in and hopefully one-way out of the dismal place, all of Janos' hope laid in his hands.

" Raiden." Came his grandsire's whisper, " Evolution will take place quickly in your descent. You will not sleep this time and the pain will come. Go my child, for your are the true messiah."

Without another word Raiden leapt into the pit. Through the green fog and lightning he was lost until he landed. What did Vorador mean that Raiden was more powerful than the ancient one, Janos? What did Kain mean by Raiden being the true messiah? Somehow he knew that his destiny held many secrets that are yet to be discovered. Maybe this is the true beginning of everything. Raiden closed his eyes in the moment and said to in his mind, 'bring on the pain.'

To be continued in Part two Chapter Two!


End file.
